Mystery Dungeon Origins
by TheElectraflyingSquirrel
Summary: A fourteen year old boy from the Unova region starts his journey. Things take a strange turn when he is turned into a Pokemon and sent to another world to save it. Now he must travel through an unknown land with his starter Pokemon, while evil forces are at work. Some chapters may be a bit short, so I apologize in advance. Any reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter One- Oshawott

Mystery Dungeon Origins

By TheElectraflyingSquirrel

Proofread by Duncan Sparks

_Note: This story is based loosely on Pokémon Black and White, and mostly based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity. This is the first web story I have ever written, so expect it to "jump the shark" a little bit._

Chapter I - Oshawott

Unova is an interesting place. I constantly hear about how crazy and awesome it is in the cities, but I've never really left my hometown, Neuvema Town.

I have always loved Pokémon, and I would often befriend the wild Pokémon in my backyard, but my parents thought I was too young to have any of my own, so I've had to wait to become a trainer. I hear my alarm clock ringing and realize that today is the big day. I finally get to obtain my first Pokémon from Professor Juniper!

I hastily put on my clothes, eat some breakfast, and bid my parents farewell. Oh, boy… my mom decides to put on the waterworks again, stating that I'm "still her baby," and she tries to plead me to stay home, to no avail. After my dad calms my mom down, he hands me my bag and tells me, "Have a great journey, Nate, and stay safe." I rush over to Professor Juniper's lab, tripping and spilling my bag along the way.

By the time I get all of my stuff organized, I see the professor waiting outside the lab for me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor Juniper!" I say.

"Don't worry about it," she replies. "Come inside the lab, and I'll let you choose your companion."

We both enter the magnificent lab, and the professor walks over to a desk. It contains three Poké balls, and a Pokédex.

"First off, there's Oshawott, a water type."

I nod as the adorable little thing comes out of its Poké Ball.

"Next, Tepig, a fire type."

It doesn't look to happy to see me.

"And finally, Snivy, a grass type."

It comes out and nods at me approvingly.

"So Nate, Which one will you choose?"

"Hmm… My choice will definitely be betweenOshawott and Snivy, because that Tepig appears to hate me," I remark.

Juniper chuckles, and I finally decide.

"Oshawott!" I exclaim.

As if on cue, the little guy rushes over to me and jumps on my shoulder. I already know that he and I will be great buddies. The professor hands me a Pokédex and tells me,

"This will help you identify the Pokémon you encounter on your journey."

She then gives me six Poké Balls to use for capturing wild Pokémon. I thank Professor Juniper, and leave the lab. As I make my way to the tall grass at the beginning of Route 1, my younger friend Max wishes me luck.

"Thanks!" I reply.

"Next year, it'll be my turn!" he excitedly yells.

I bid Max farewell, and turn towards the grass. "Here we go..." I quietly remark, and step boldly into the tall grass.


	2. Chapter Two- Foongus

Chapter II - Foongus

Out of all the possible things that could happen, nearly breaking my neck tripping over a Foongus is not what I expect. I don't think it's happy about it either. I end up accidentally knocking it halfway across the path, and when I check on it, it blasts me with a potent spore. But that anger is short lived, as I eat a Pecha berry to cure my poison, and give the little thing an Oran berry to heal it. It seems pleased with me now.

"This is an awkward time to ask this, with me kicking you just now, but would you like to come with me?"

I hold a Poké Ball out at its level and it stares quizzically at me for a moment.

"I guess not," I sadly say.

Without warning it jumps up to the Poké Ball and taps the button. It shakes once, twice, three times, and stops.

"Well, that was an interesting way to catch my first wild Pokémon." I say to Oshawott.

He looks back at me and gives me a look that just screams, "Let it out, I wanna play with it."

I happily oblige and let Foongus out of its Poké Ball. Oshawott and Foongus start walking behind me, and getting acquainted with each other. Night begins to fall when I finally get to Striaton City.


	3. Chapter Three- Striaton City

Chapter III - Striaton City

Once I rest up at the hotel, I head over to the outskirts of the city. What luck! A Pansear jumps out at me. I have Oshawott use Water Gun, and it knocks the Pansear out cold. I throw a Poké Ball at it, and within a few seconds I have a new Pokémon.

Later that day I head up to the Striaton city gym, where I challenge Cilan, the grass type gym leader. Wow… I am so glad I caught that Pansear. He sweeps Cilan's whole team without even taking a single hit. Cilan gives me the Trio Badge, and I head in the direction of Nacrene City.


	4. Chapter Four- The Storm

Chapter IV - The Storm

As I make my way into Nacrene City, I see the gym leader, Lenora, waiting outside of her gym.

"Sorry, the gym is closed for the next few months," she says.

"W-What? Why?" I ask.

"The gym also functions as a museum, and we are renovating the whole thing."

"Okay…" I reply sadly, as I was really looking forward to that gym battle.

"But…" she says, "There is a harbor at Castelia City, where you can rent a canoe and explore the nearby islands."

Upon hearing this, I am totally psyched, as I would like to explore the islands. Oshawott seems happy too, as he is a water type. When we get to the harbor, I rent a boat from the canoe shop for five Pokédollars. We set out on the water several minutes later. It's a bit cloudy out, but other than that, it's picture perfect.

We've been on the water for about fifteen minutes, when suddenly a massive gust of wind blows over the canoe, and my Pokémon and I go tumbling into the water. I look up, and I see huge billowing dark clouds rapidly moving our way. I try to get back on the canoe, but the wind kicks up and knocks me down into the water again. I look at how far away the harbor is, and I try to swim there, but the water is moving me out to sea faster than I can swim. I'm beginning to make decent progress towards the harbor when a giant wave suddenly begins to crest in front of me. Before I have time to react, the wave crashes down and slams into me, and I lose consciousness.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter V - The Ruins, the Mirror, and the Voice

When I awaken, I am on a beach. The wind has died down, but it is still raining heavily. My clothes are completely soaked, my bag, containing the Poké Balls with Pansear and Foongus, is gone, and the only thing left with me is Oshawott. He is lying still in the sand next to me, and for a moment, I fear the worst. When I check on him, he coughs and looks up at me. He then surveys his surroundings and gives me a frightened look.

I survey the island that we are on. It is a grassy, hilly place with lots of trees and flowers. I notice what appears to be ruins, carved into a cliff wall, and nudge Oshawott, pointing towards the strange structure. We both decide to enter the ruins in hopes of some shelter.

Upon entering the ruins, I feel a strange sensation, as if someone is watching me. Oshawott and I step forward, and the floor tile that we step on caves in. We fall into a room, lit with ancient looking torches that shine a ghostly blue. At the far end of the room there is a magnificent old mirror.

I step forward to get a closer look at the mirror, when a voice begins speaking, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You…" the voice begins. "Are you… a human?" It asks.

"Y-Yes…" I reply, scared out of my mind. "Look, if you don't want me here in these ruins, I'll leave if you want-"

"NO!" The voice thunders, shaking the entire room. I recoil.

"We… need… you…"

The voice begins to lose clarity, like a radio losing its signal.

"Our… world… in… mortal… peril…"

"…Mirror is the portal…"

"…Only a human… save our world…"

"World of only… Pokémon…"

"…Only… Pokémon… can… enter…"

The voice abruptly cuts short.

"H-Hello?" I ask as loud as I dare. The room is completely silent, save for the soft crackling of the torches on the walls.

"You want me to… save your world? What does that even mean? Oshawott… is this making any sense to you?" He looks back at me with an equally puzzled look.

We decide to see if we can find out anything from the mirror. The voice said that the mirror is the "portal", but I'm not sure what it meant. Oshawott reaches out and touches the mirror, and his hand passes right through. I stare at the mirror, confused, and touch it myself. I pull my hand away instantly as the mirror burns my skin. Right after I pull my hand back, I begin to feel extremely dizzy. Without warning a searing hot pain travels up my body and I fall down on all fours. For about the next minute the room appears to be getting larger, and so is Oshawott.

"What is going on?" I ask. When I look up Oshawott, I notice that he and I are the same size. He's starting at me with a sort of shocked expression on his face. He opens his mouth to scream out in concern. I expect him to say his own name as usual, but instead, I hear actual words.

"Nate! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I respond.

Wait… WHAT? My mind begins racing. Oshawott just spoke to me, and I could understand him! I recall the voice telling me that only Pokémon could enter the mirror, and the realization hits me. I slowly turn my head towards the mirror.

A Snivy is staring back at me.

Focused on my reflection, I recoil in shock when Oshawott speaks again.

"Whoever that was said that they needed a human to save their world… but only Pokémon can enter… so I suppose his only solution was to change you into a Pokémon."

When I finally manage to calm down, I stare at the mirror once more.

"D-Did that really just happen?" I ask in disbelief.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but Snivy kind of suits you," Oshawott says.

"I never thought you'd be saying anything," I reply.

Oshawott starts to tell me something, when out of nowhere the mirror shatters. Behind it there appears to be an overhead view of a large continent. Out of the corner of my eye, I see stones on the ground starting to move towards the mirror. As they accelerate, I feel myself being pulled as well. With nothing to grab onto, Oshawott and I are helplessly sucked through the mirror, falling from the sky of another world. I see the ground rapidly approaching, and I black out.


	6. Chapter Six- Emolga

Chapter VI- Emolga And The Ragged

Mountain

"Hey, wake up." I hear a distant childlike voice.

Everything slowly fades into focus. At first, all that I can see is bright blue sky. My head is pounding, and my ears are ringing. The ground that I am on is wet, and I assume that there must have been a recent rainstorm. I sit up and begin to look around. I'm in a forest right next to a lake, Oshawott is right next to me, and there is an Emolga sitting across from us. It takes me a few moments to remember what just happened. I run over to the lake to look at my reflection, and it's true, I really did just get turned into a Snivy. That fall was not pleasant, and I think I landed pretty hard on my tail (Wow… it feels so weird saying that). I walk back over to Oshawott. The Emolga has a huge, excited grin on his face.

"Are you two okay?" he asks, with a concerned tone to his voice.

"Yeah, fine," Oshawott and I both say in unison.

"How did you find us?" Oshawott asks.

"Yeah," I follow. "There are no signs of civilization nearby."

"Oh, well… I heard some screams, and I saw two shapes falling, and I heard a crash, and..." He is talking very fast and excitedly, and, judging by the way his voice sounds, he can't be older than ten years old.

"Hey, how'd you do that anyway?" he asks.

"Do what?" I ask in confusion.

"Fall from the sky like that. You can't possibly live up there, can you?"

Neither of us know what to tell him.

Oshawott and I exchange glances, and we both nod. We tell him exactly what happened, from the ruins, to the mirror, to us falling out of the sky.

"...COOL!" he screams in response. I don't think either of us were expecting that. Both of us are so startled at his sudden answer that we almost scream ourselves.

"By the way, what are your names?" he asks.

"Well, I'm Nate, and this is Oshawott," I answer.

"Cool. My name is Emolga." After a few seconds of silence, he changes the subject. "Hey, so… if you two just came here, you probably don't have any place to stay, right?"

"Well, um… yes, that's correct," Oshawott answers.

"Then follow me!" he exclaims, "I'll take you to Post Town, I'll bet you can stay there for the night!"

With no other place to go, Oshawott and I decide to follow him. We are both pretty tired anyways. We begin walking through the forest, following Emolga. After about twenty minutes of walking, we find ourselves at a mountain with a waterfall and a cave. The waterfall runs into a river that cuts the path in two. There is a bridge above the river, but it is cleanly sliced in half.

"Uh-oh..." says Emolga. "The storm earlier today must have knocked it out."

"This cut is too clean to have been from a storm," I suggest. "I think someone cut this to make trouble."

"Well, how are we gonna get across?" Emolga asks.

"Hey, there's a cave in the side of the mountain," says Oshawott. "Maybe it'll lead to the other side."

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask.

"Even if it isn't, remember that you're a Pokémon now. I think you can hold your own." He says it as if I should have figured it out a long time ago.

"No, I mean for Emolga's sake," I reply. "He's a lot younger than us."

I think I just hurt Emolga's pride. His cheeks begin to spark, and before I can react, he shocks me.

"Point taken…" I say through clenched teeth.

We begin making our way through the dark cave. After a few minutes, the cave starts to incline up. We get out of a cave opening, but we're not finished yet. We are at a cliff on the mountain, and the waterfall cuts through here, too. Luckily, there is a decaying tree right next to us, and we knock it over to make a makeshift bridge. We see another cave entrance on the other side of the waterfall. With no other way to go, we decide to go in, hoping it will lead back to the path. Once we get to the deepest part of the cave, we see an opening into a large room. A Purugly and a Toxicroak are sitting by a campfire, deep in conversation. An Excadrill jumps out of the ground in front of them and begins relaying information. We almost walk right in, but something in the back of my mind tells me to stay hidden and eavesdrop.

"Stay down!" I whisper the others.

We begin listening in to their conversation.

"We have news from the boss, sir!" exclaims the Excadrill.

"Excellent," croaks the Toxicroak.

"Well? What is it?" asks the Purugly.

"Apparently HE has summoned a human… in an effort to stop our plans!"

"This human… are they still in human form?" the Toxicroak asks.

"No, sir. He was transformed into a Snivy moments before entering this world." the Excadrill answers.

I instantly recoil at this, as that sounds exactly like what happened to me.

"Croa-ka-ka-ka! Well, that lessens his chances of stopping us!" the Toxicroak laughs.

"I don't like this one bit!" whispers Oshawott. "We'd better get out of here!"

We start to creep away, but Emolga trips and falls, knocking over a pile of rocks. The Toxicroak and Purugly are instantly alerted to our presence.

"Hey, a Snivy!" shouts the Purugly. "I think he might just be the one!"

We begin to run, then we are backed up into a corner.

"Um… Oshawott? How exactly do you battle?!" I ask in a panic.

"You should probably be able to use Vine Whip," he responds. "Just try concentrating!"

"Enough chatter! Purugly exclaims, and they begin to close in on us.

I close my eyes, and focus on using Vine Whip. To my complete surprise, I feel two vines come from slits in my neck. I attempt to use them like whips, and I actually hit Purugly! That gives us just enough time to run out of the end of the cave, with Purugly, Toxicroak, and Excadrill in hot pursuit. Right before they can chase us out of the cave, Oshawott blasts the rocks around the opening with Water Gun, causing the entire mouth of the cave to collapse, trapping our pursuers. We run across the path as fast as we can, and we see a town in the distance. We made it! Emolga leads us to the inn, where we crash, completely exhausted.


	7. Chapter Seven- Swanna

Chapter VII- Swanna

After a good night's sleep, I wake up in the inn. Oshawott and Emolga are still sleeping, though. Wait a minute… Emolga is at least four years younger than me. Why is he sleeping at the inn? Shouldn't he live with his parents? When I go downstairs, I see the innkeeper, Swanna.

"Good morning!" she says with a smile.

"I have a question," I tell her.

"Of course," she responds.

"I have to pay to stay here, right?" I ask.

"Yes," she responds.

"Um… I actually don't have any money. Can I pay you when I get the chance?"

"Of course. Pay me at the end of the week if you need to," she answers.

"Also… Does Emolga always stay here?"

"Yes…" She replies.

"Doesn't he sleep with his parents?" I ask.

She gives me a depressed look.

"You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Emolga was orphaned at the age of six," she answers.

"O-Orphaned?" I ask, feeling a tear coming on.

"Yes. His parents were dungeon researchers. They were the first Pokémon to ever make it to the Great Glacier. Sadly, they went in and never returned."

"...Wow," I say. "Wait a minute, what is a dungeon researcher, and what is the Great Glacier?"

"A dungeon researcher is someone who researches Mystery Dungeons… mysterious locations that are ever changing. The Great Glacier is one of the most famous Mystery Dungeons. It is a perilous place, and there are trenches miles wide blocking entry to the glacier. They managed to make it inside, but they never returned."

"For a ten year old, he sure has it rough…" I sadly say.

I bid Swanna farewell and I go up to where Oshawott and Emolga are sleeping. Upon hearing my footsteps, they wake up.

"Up already?" Oshawott asks.

"Y-yeah…" I respond, not wanting to tell him what I just heard.

We leave the inn a few minutes later, and decide to explore the town.


	8. Chapter Eight- Umbreon & Espeon

Chapter VIII- Umbreon & Espeon

As we walk about the town, I give Oshawott a little bit of bad news.

"So it turns out, we can stay at the inn, but we have to pay to stay," I tell him.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to work," says Oshawott "Wait, do we even know what the currency here is?"

"It's Poké," says Emolga "Poké are little gold coins with a P on top of them."

"So, how are we going to get Poké?" I ask.

"By exploring!" he answers. "There are dungeons everywhere, and they always contain some good loot!"

"So, which dungeon should we try?" Oshawott asks.

"There's a small one not too far from here. It's called Stony Cave," Says Emolga

"Let's check it out, then," I say.

We head out to the archway at the edge of town that reads "Welcome to Post Town!", and we begin walking along the path on the outskirts of town to Stony Cave. After ten minutes of walking, we find a small hill made of dark blue rocks. There is a large cave in the front of it, and we realize that this is the place. We look into the cave, but all we see is darkness.

"How are we going to see?" I ask.

"I'm on it," replies Emolga, and he makes his cheeks spark just enough for us to be able to see.

As we delve deeper into the blue cave, I begin to have a feeling of dread, like we're not alone in here. After some time searching the labyrinth-like expanse, Emolga finds a gold bar partially buried in the ground, and puts it in a satchel that he carries around his shoulder. Even though the gold bar will set us for a few weeks, we decide to explore the cave further. We get to a room full of amazing crystal structures, and none of us can resist gasping. There is one particularly large crystal wall on one side. When I look at it, I see my reflection. I can't help but jump a little bit. I almost forgot that I am a Snivy now, so my reflection shocks me a little bit.

Emolga suddenly stops sparking, and I realize that he must be totally exhausted. We try to find the exit, but we can't see a thing. After a minute of stumbling around, we decide to stop to think of a plan. I hear some whimpering, and it turns out Emolga is panicking.

"How are we ever going to get out of here?" He asks with dread in his voice.

"We'll just have to find a way to see…" I respond, unsure myself of how we'll find a way out.

After a while, all of us begin to lose hope. I can hear Emolga crying. I begin to fear that I'm going to be stuck here, as a Snivy, forever. Then, suddenly, we start to hear something coming towards us. Emolga sparks for a split second, and I see a dark figure heading our way. I hear the footsteps getting closer... closer... closer... And suddenly a bright ring shaped light comes on right in front of our faces.

"H-hello?" The light emits a voice.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Emolga, Oshawott, and I all scream out in terror.

The voice screams back, and about five more ring-lights come on. The lights illuminate the caster, and we see an Umbreon standing before us.

"Umbreon?" Emolga asks in relief.

"Emolga?" Umbreon responds.

Emolga looks happier than I have ever seen him.

"Hey, Espeon! I found out who was making the noise!"

"Who was it?" A feminine voice that I can only assume is Espeon answers.

"It's our old friend, Emolga!"

Espeon enters the room, the gem on her forehead glowing in the darkness.

"Emolga! And who are these Pokémon?" It seems like only now either of them notice me and Oshawott.

"This is Nate, and Oshawott," he says.

"Nice to meet you!" says Espeon.

"Are these friends of yours?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're dungeon researchers. They were friends with... m-my parents…" Emolga says, as his expression goes from happy to completely depressed.

"What's his deal?" Oshawott whispers to me.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper back.

"So, what are you two doing down here?" Emolga asks, seemingly changing the subject out of nowhere.

"I would ask the same of you three," says Umbreon.

"We were in need of Poké, and Emolga said that we could find some in a dungeon," I respond.

"Unfortunately, we got kind of stuck in here… Do you think you could help us find our way out?" Oshawott asks.

"Of course!" says Umbreon.

When we finally leave the cave, Umbreon and Espeon follow us back to Post Town. As we walk Espeon asks us where we came from. I tell them, as I told Emolga. They freeze in their tracks.

"So you..." begins Umbreon.

"...Are a human..." finishes Espeon.

"...And you were called here..."

"...And turned into a Pokémon..."

"...to save our world…?"

"Yes…" I answer.

Umbreon and Espeon both pull notepads out of their bags. They grip their paws around the pencils, and start writing down everything they just heard.

"Fascinating..." says Umbreon.

"I know..." says Espeon

When they finish documenting everything, they continue walking, while giving me stares of pure awe.

"They think they've made a new 'scientific discovery'. They do that a lot," says Emolga.

We get to Post Town as the sun is setting. Before heading to bed, we cash in our gold bar at Cofagrigus' shop for 555 Poké. Umbreon and Espeon also rent beds at the inn, and all five of us go to bed.


	9. Chapter Nine- The Dream

Chapter IX- The Dream

I open my eyes, and find myself standing on a cloud. All that I can see for miles in any direction is bright blue sky. And, there is a mirror, the exact same mirror that brought me here, on a pedestal a few feet in front of me. With no other choice, I walk up to the mirror.

"You..."

"Human who I have called here..."

"There are evil forces at work in this land..."

"Forces that seek to destroy and end the lives of all who reside here..."

"Only a human can stop them..."

"Now that you are here, you must..."

"..."

The voice ends.

"STOP!" another voice screams. I realize that someone is intercepting this message.

I see my reflection in the mirror change from a Snivy back to my human form, and then dissapear. Whoever showed me this had a clear message:

We will send you back if you try to continue.

"You... I am in peril..."

An image of a Munna comes into the mirror.

"H-Help…" it pleads weakly.

I wonder what exactly is happening when, suddenly, an image of a Hydreigon chasing the Munna in a cave fills the mirror. I watch in terror, wanting to help the little thing, when the Hydreigon comes out of the mirror and starts chasing me. I wake up screaming with Umbreon, Espeon, Emolga, and Oshawott all standing over me.


	10. Chapter Ten- The Twins' Discovery

Chapter X- The Twins' Discovery

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Emolga exclaims.

I describe everything that happened in my dream.

"So the one who summoned you here was a Munna…" Oshawott says.

"And the one who is endangering this world... is Hydreigon?" Espeon asks.

"From what I understand, yes," I reply.

After that, everyone except for me goes back to sleep. I wouldn't think of going back to sleep, though. After what I just saw, I really want that Hydreigon to pay. That Munna looked so innocent and helpless, and seeing that Hydreigon attack her like that was... sickening. Where could this have happened? I want to help that poor Munna, but I don't know how.

After a few hours of lying in bed awake, the others wake up.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask everyone.

"Well, we are just finishing up something... you'll see later," Umbreon says, as Espeon nods in agreement.

Emolga, Oshawott, and I decide to go out for a little bit. We walk around the town, and check out the shops, but eventually we find ourselves sitting under an Oran Berry tree, eating berries. Emolga looks off to the north.

"Someday, I'm gonna be an adventurer. No… the BEST adventurer there ever will be!"

"Why do you want to be an adventurer so bad?" Oshawott asks.

"To find my parents..." Emolga says.

"Why? Where are your parents?"

"They were dungeon researchers, and, they found a way to get to the Great Glaicer, the greatest dungeon of all. But, they never came back."

"Wow…" Oshawott replies sadly. "How long have they been gone for?"

"Four years, I've been waiting for them for four years. I've decided that if they aren't coming back, then I'll just have to go find them! That's why I want to be an adventurer so much."

"I'll bet it's your dream to go to the Great Glacier, right, Emolga?" asks Oshawott.

"Yeah, nothing would make me happier..." Emolga responds with a sigh.

It is late afternoon, and we decide to get back to the inn. Umbreon and Espeon are outside.

"Finally!" exclaims Umbreon.

"Our research has paid off!" follows Espeon.

"What did you find?" I ask in curiosity.

"We were working with these Entercards — cards that manipulate the fabric of space and create a dungeon for easy transportation to far away areas!" says Umbreon, talking almost too fast for us to understand him.

"We figured out the right combination of Entercards to get us to the Great Glacier!" says Espeon excitedly.

"D-Did you just... did you just say... that you are going to the Great Glacier?!" Emolga asks in disbelief.

"Yes. But it's not just us. How would you three like to come along?" asks Umbreon.

All of us are too shocked to say anything. Moments later, Emolga asks,"I… get to go... to the Great Glacier?"

"Of course!" Espeon replies. "It's been your dream, right?"

Emolga flies into the air and explodes with electricity in happiness. The rest of us join in his celebration, and then the realization finally dawns on me.

I am going to the Great Glacier.


End file.
